


Child's Play

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Chanel is actually a huge dork, Childishness, F/F, Femslash Friday, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanel acts like a child to get Grace's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tumblr post  
> this is my first fic too so it's not that good lol
> 
> http://strawberry-semen.tumblr.com/post/144046123609/can-someone-like-write-a-fic-where-chanel-is

Grace chewed the end of her pencil as she re-read the same paragraph about aquatic ecosystems for what felt like the thousandth time. Lately, she had been lacking in her academic studies, causing her grades to plummet. She was just too distracted! It wasn't exactly easy to focus on your studies when a serial killer was loose on your campus, killing your sorority sisters left and right. And very violently at that. Regardless, she was determined to ace her biology test the next day.

She had been studying for hours, pent up in her lavish sorority house. Zayday had earlier tried to get the blonde to take a small break from her studies; She had suggested that she go with her to their campus food court to eat, but was declined. Grace hadn't time to waste! But being the kind soul she was, Zayday still brought food back for her before leaving her alone again. She knew it was vital that her best friend did well on her test.

Grace absentmindedly twirled one of her curly gold locs around her finger as she continued reading her biology textbook and jotting down notes. She only had one more chapter to get through she just needed to– 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very small object bouncing off of her forehead and landing on her notebook. A green eraser cap? Furrowing her eyebrows, Grace looked up to meet the face of whoever threw the object only to make eye contact with a very smug looking Chanel.

Chanel freaking Oberlin. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Grace breathed out an irritated sigh. Of course it was Chanel. Who else would it be? For reasons unknown to Grace, Chanel had been harassing her relentlessly for the past week or so in the most juvenile ways; throwing small objects at her, teasing her, blatantly talking behind her back to the Chanels, flinging food at her. She was acting like a seven year old.

"Hello _Gracie_ ," She cooed mockingly.

Grace threw her head back and groaned loudly. "Why are you doing this, Chanel?"

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. You know what!"

Chanel's eyes flickered with an emotion Grace did not recognize before she crossed her arms with a huff. "I _don't_ actually. That's why I asked,"

Grace only scoffed in response.

"What!? I don't!"

"Y'know throwing things at me, insulting me, things of that sort." She relented.

Chanel immediately averted her eyes and shrugged, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

That wasn't weird or anything. _Totally_ something Chanel would do. Whatever.

Grace felt a small surge of anger. "You're acting ridiculous, Chanel! Like..." She paused trying to find a good comparison. "Like a little kid with a crush on their classmate. You're not five!"

Chanel's eyes widened with shock and her blush intensified, now a deep red. "I- I don't know what you're talking about! I just..." She licked her lips nervously, refusing to look Grace in the eyes. 

"You..?"

"IthinkIhear#5callingme!" 

"I wasn't calling you, Chanel."

Both Grace and Chanel turned around to see #5 standing in the doorway of the dining hall. Just how long has she been there? 

"Dammit, #5..." Chanel muttered under her breath. And with that, Chanel stormed over to her 'minion', heels clicking against the   tile, grabbed her roughly by the arm and began to drag her away. "Yeah you did, shut up."

Once both girls left, Grace blinked owlishly to herself trying to comprehend what just happened before realization settled in. 

A blush slowly crept onto the blondes cheeks and her heartbeat quickened.

Did Chanel have a _crush_ on her?

Suddenly very light-headed and giddy, Grace sighed.

She didn't think she'd get anymore studying done that day.

 


End file.
